Wavern
Wavern (original version ) is a Bakugan with no attribute. She is one of the White Ones, Naga's twin sister, Joe's Guardian and Drago's main love interest. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga. Naga holds the Silent Core. She is Naga's twin sister. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and he broke the balance and caused a massive shockwave, sending the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Osaka in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core to defeat Naga.Wavern had a chance of becoming the ultimate bakugan Bakugan: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episode 42 first in as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices to save New Vestroia in the first series, she appeared towards the end of the episode encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off, her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words actually saved Drago from death. ; Ability Cards * Spirit Eye Flash: Reverses the Gate Card. (Infinity Core) * Big Bang Blaze: Wavern can nullify any gate card or ability and reuse an ability she already used. (Infinity Core) * Shining Pyrus: Wavern can switch the G powers of her opponent and herself. (Infinity Core) Game Wavern was released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes. Trivia *It is rumored that Wavern will appear in Bakugan: The Movie, and she will be somehow resurrected in order to fight her brother Naga again. *Wavern seems to like Drago, since Drago likes her. *Wavern appears to be based off the mystical creature Wyvern, a reptile-dragon like creature whose arms are connected to the wings. Also their names are very similar. *If you can see closely Wavern's sphere body, the Darkus symbol is shown. Gallery Anime File:Wavern.jpg|Wavern in ball form wavernball.PNG|Wavern in ball form File:Wavern_Ball.JPG|Wavern in ball form File:Wavern_Dragon.JPG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebakuform.PNG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebgbang.PNG|Wavern using ability Big Bang Blaze wavervshiningpyrus.PNG|Wavern using ability Shining Pyrus wavereyeflash.PNG|Wavern using ability Spirit Eye Flash waverevscenti.PNG|Wavern vs. Darkus Centipoid waverecantholdon.PNG|Wavern can't hold on the power of the Infinity Core. wavervshydra.PNG|Wavern vs. Dual Hydranoid wavervataackinh.PNG|Wavern attacking Dual Hydranoid wavervsnaga.PNG|Wavern vs. Silent Naga wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG|Storm Skyress trying to protect Wavern from Silent Naga. waverndeath.PNG|Wavern dying after Ultimate Dragonoid attacked her on her request. wavernsep6.PNG|Wavern reminded by Neo Dragonoid in New Vestroia Episode 6. wavernperfectcore.PNG|Wavern inside the light of the Perfect Core waverncrossdrago.PNG|Wavern encouraging Cross Dragonoid not to give up and that actually saved Drago's life. wavervintermiss.PNG|Wavern and Joe in Bakugan Intermission Game File:Wavern-ventus-pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Wavern File:Bakugan_battle_gear.jpg|Haos Wavern File:Ventus_Aquos_Wavern.jpg File:Aquos_Ventus_Wavern.jpg de:Wavern Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Bakugan